19 Years Later
by countrygirl794
Summary: Its 19 years later and Ron has cheated on Hermione. They're getting a divorce and she finds comfort in the arms of her old enemy, Draco Malfoy. What will happen? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Truth

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

_(A/N: It takes a while to get to Dramione. Its slow but it will be worth it in the end._ _Enjoy!)_

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down at the kitchen table. She had decided to take a day off of work. The last time she took a day off was when Hugo had the flu when he was six years old.

Ron had gone into work early due to an emergency in the Auror Department. Hermione was thankful for that. They had been having problems lately. Not horrendous ones, but enough to cause a little bit of tension between the two. Ever since the kids had left for Hogwarts a month prior, he had been sleeping in the guest bedroom.

She sat at the table drinking her mug of tea and reading over the Daily Prophet. As she sat and read, she was startled out of her trance by a tapping on the window. A strange owl sat on the ledge. She stood and walked over to the window to let the bird in. He swept in and went to the middle of the dining table. Before she could walk back over to the table, another owl flew in. And then a third. She didn't know what to think. She left it open as all the owls waited for her to take the note off of their legs. As soon as she did, all of them took flight and left.

Looking down at the letters, they were all addressed to _Dearest_. And seeing as she was a curious person opened the letter from the first owl. She gasped as she read the letter:

_My Dearest,_

_It has been too long since we have had any fun. I want to hear you moaning my name. And you hearing me moan your name, Ron. I love it and how you can pleasure me by barely touching me. Now, owl me back as soon as possible. Its been over a week._

_ Love,_

_ -L_

In all reality, Hermione didn't want to read the rest of the letters but she knew she had to. So, she opened the next one:

_Dearest Ron,_

_Last night was amazing. It's a miracle that we didn't have the hotel management called on us since we were so loud. How about we have a repeat of last night tonight? Owl me back soon._

_ Love,_

_ -A_

That was all she could take. She grabbed her wand and all the letters and Apparated to the alley next to the Ministry.

She stormed through the lobby. Everyone knew not to stand in the way of an angry Hermione. It looked like everyone there was seeing Voldemort for the first time; that is how scared they all looked.

Once she got to the lifts, no one dared to enter the lift with her. She hit the button that would take her to the Department of Law Enforcement and headed straight for Ron's office. She stopped short of his office when she heard voices coming from behind the door. As she listened, she realized it was her husband, or to her: the lying piece of shit that he was, and her best friend, Harry. They were arguing about something but couldn't make it out. But as she listened quite intently, she knew they were arguing about a current case they were on involving some Dark Arts.

She decided she was going to interrupt. She came through the door and both men turned to her and knew immediately that she was mad beyond belief. They could tell since her knuckles had gone white from gripping her wand in one hand and the letters in the other. Harry was the first to speak.

"Um, Mione, what has you so upset?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you ask my lying, cheating, scum bag of a husband?!" She shouted as she slammed the door shut but not before getting quite a few stares from some of the workers on the floor.

Harry looked dumbfounded as he stared at Hermione and then looked over to stare at Ron and then back to her. "Um, what exactly do you mean, Hermione?" Harry timidly asked.

"I mean Ron here has been cheating on me for I don't know how long." She said in the scariest tone they had ever heard come from her mouth. "I read two of the letters. I didn't read the third. Ronald, I want you to read it out loud to me right now." She stuck her hand out with all the letters in it. "And only take the unopened one."

Ron came forward and grabbed the unopened letter. He wasn't about to grab the other two. She looked too angry for him to try that. He slowly opened it and from the smell of the perfume knew exactly who it was from.

"Go ahead and read it, Ronald." She said threateningly.

"I'm getting there." He said; speaking for the first time since she had arrived. "Here it is:

_My Dear,_

_Please come see me. I know its only been 3 days but that's too long for me, Ron. Why don't you just leave that sorry ass bitch and stay with me?_

_ Love,_

_ -S_

As soon as he had finished reading, he was flat on his back from the punch that Hermione had just given him. "Don't bother coming back to the house. I'll pack everything and send it to the Burrow." With that she grabbed the letter from Ron and stormed out of his office. She heard Harry start yelling at him and calling him a bloody idiot. Then she heard hurried footsteps and Harry hollering at her to slow down. She stopped and turned around, where she saw Harry bent over and panting from running.

"God, Hermione! You're almost 40! How can you still walk that fast?!" He exclaimed as he finally caught his breath.

Hermione cracked a smile at her best friend and said, "Exercise my dear."

Harry stood up and looked at her. "How are you doing after finding out he's been cheating on you with another woman?" He asked; genuine concern in his eyes.

"Actually three other women. The letter he read was signed S. The other two were signed with a L and the other an A." Hermione chocked out before collapsing into his arms and crying. He helped her up and led her to his office since he was the Head of the Auror Department. He held her until she had cried all she need to. When she was finished, she wiped her face, and sat up away from Harry.

"I need to go to the Department of Marriage. I'm filing for divorce. I'm not staying married to a man who cheats on me constantly." She said as she determinedly walked out the door.


	2. The Adulteress

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 2: The Adulteress**

She sat in the waiting area of the Department of Marriage fuming. She was past the angry stage and the crying stage. Now, oh now she was at the fuming stage. She wasn't going to be to look at him for a very long time. She didn't know what she was going to tell Rose and Hugo. Thank Merlin, they were at Hogwarts right now.

She looked up at the sound of voices coming from the door and sitting a few seats down. There was someone she didn't need to see her here. It was Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria.

However, she was intrigued by why they were here. Last she heard, they had the perfect marriage. Apparently not. Their voices kept getting louder and louder. She heard Astoria first.

"Draco! Please! Don't do this! I'll quit the affair! I promise!" She basically shouted.

"No! I've had enough. I've known about this for six months now. I thought it was just a petty thing. But I've watched you! Sneaking around; hiding parchment whenever I come near…NO! I won't stand for it! Just tell me one thing…who is it? Who are you having an affair with?" He said; mentally and emotionally drained it seemed.

Hermione was shocked. So, the perfect little Astoria wasn't so perfect. She stared as Astoria bent her head and whispered who she had an affair with. Hermione was disappointed; she had wanted to hear who she had had an affair with. But she wasn't disappointed for long. The moment she was done saying who it was, Draco shot out of his chair and shouted at her.

"WEASLEY! Are you serious?! You had an affair with Weaselbee!" He shouted while glaring down at her.

Astoria stood up and tried yanking him back down. But Hermione barely registered what she was doing. She walked over to the couple and pushed Astoria away from Draco. She stood fuming in front of Astoria.

"Well, it's your funeral, Astoria. You have a pissed off Hermione Granger on your hands." Draco snickered but quickly shut up when Hermione glared at him.

"Who started the affair?" Hermione growled.

"It was me." Astoria said as she took a step away from Hermione.

"When did it start? And don't you dare lie to me!" Hermione screamed at her.

Astoria looked absolutely terrified. "It happened after I had a miscarriage and you had a miscarriage. He told me. We were at the Leaky Cauldron; both wallowing in self-pity over what had happened. I saw him and walked over to him. We talked and then we began an affair." Astoria whispered.

Hermione was shocked. She stood there without saying anything. Draco started to say something but Hermione heard it and held her hand up to stop him.

"What did you just say?" Hermione whispered. "Did you just say it started when I had my miscarriage?" Astoria looked down and shook her head yes.

When Hermione wasn't saying anything, Astoria looked up into the angry face of Hermione and behind her, a very, very angry Draco. However, she didn't expect what happened next. Hermione hauled back her fist and it landed squarely in Astoria's jaw. This caused her to fall completely backwards and land on the ground.

Hermione stood over Astoria and glared down at the younger woman. "My miscarriage happened five years ago. Right about the time my youngest was sick. Right around the time…" She trailed off as she went into thought. Neither Draco nor Astoria was about to say something with Hermione this angry. "That was about the time Ron starting acting distant with me. He got worse as time went on." She paused again; staring down at Astoria still. Then, it hit her. "You were with him last night! You signed the letter A! You rotten, good for nothing, little bitch!" And with that, Hermione kicked her in the side and stomped back over to the seat she had previously occupied.

She sat there huffing while she heard Draco giving a very harsh talking to a very upset Astoria, who has holding her side with one hand and her nose with the other hand. She couldn't believe Ron had been cheating on her for five years. Oh, she just couldn't believe it. In her opinion, Ron was dead. She wouldn't want to see him anymore. She sat in her own little world thinking until she was disturbed.

"Mrs. Hermione Weasley." The receptionist said. Hermione shuddered when she heard the receptionist say her name. As she stood, she looked over to the other couple and glared at Astoria. But she saw something that made her think when she looked at the couple; Draco had given her a small smile. That smile gave Hermione the extra courage she needed.

As she walked into the office, she looked around at all of the pictures and furnishings. Then, she saw the person behind the desk. She gaped openly at the woman. It was Daphne Greengrass.

"Yes, can I help you?" Daphne said without looking up from the parchment she was scribbling away on.

"As a matter of fact, yes. My husband has been cheating on me with three different women for a number of years and I just found out this morning. One of those women happens to be your sister, Daphne." Hermione smirked when she saw Daphne stop and looked up to see the angry eyes of Hermione Weasley, soon to be Granger once again.

Daphne stood up quickly. "Mrs. Weasley! How dare you accuse my sister of having an affair with your loser of a husband?" She was furious; there was no doubt about that. "Astoria would never cheat on Draco. He is a loving man and would do anything for her. So, pray tell, why would she cheat?"

Hermione smirked at her some more. "Well, why don't you ask her yourself? She is waiting right outside. Draco isn't standing for it any longer. He is divorcing her just like I am divorcing Ronald. Now, if you would please get all of the paperwork done, I would like to be single before the month is up." Hermione finished while sitting down in the chair with her arms crossed.

Daphne stayed standing for just a while longer before slowly sitting back down and getting the paperwork out that needed filled out so that Hermione Jean Weasley could soon become Hermione Jean Granger once again.


	3. Things Happen

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 3: Things Happen**

Harry sat in his office waiting for Hermione to come back so they could talk more. While he sat there, the fireplace lit up green and his wife stepped out. He stood to welcome her.

"Ginny, dear, what brings you by?" He asked while walking around his desk and giving his wife a kiss.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello to my husband. Is that too much to ask?" She said while smiling but then noticed the look of disappointment in his eyes. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked down at his wife of almost 18 years; struggling with whether or not he should tell her what was happening between her brother and sister-in-law. "I don't think I have the right to say anything, Gin, Hermione should be the one to tell you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Ginny pulled away from her husband. "What do you mean Hermione needs to be the one to tell me? Harry James Potter, you tell me right this second what the hell is going on!" She practically shouted; making Harry cower away from his wife's fury.

"He means that I need to tell you because it involves me and your brother," Hermione said from the doorway. "And, Ginny, before you say anything, let me explain a couple things to you." She said as she shut the door on a couple of noisy Aurors.

Draco walked out of Daphne's office smirking and leaving a crying Astoria in her care. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but it had to happen. He couldn't let someone continually cheat on him, and for five years! That was what irked him the most.

As he walked through the Ministry, he decided he needed to go see the man that Astoria had been with. He shuddered at the thought he had been with Astoria after another man had. Hell, he had been faithful all through their marriage and, contrary to what people thought, he had never had sex with anyone before he was married. And once he had, well, let's just say Draco was a happy man most of the time.

He stepped into the lift that would take him up to the Aurors' offices and waited patiently until it would be time for his fist to collide with the Weasel's jaw. He smirked to himself; he had want to this ever since they were eleven. Thirty years later, he was finally getting that chance.

Ginny sat there in shock as Hermione finished telling her the story. Hermione was actually slightly worried about the red-head. Well, that is until she heard Ginny growl. Hermione looked up and saw her best friend, of almost thirty years, seething mad.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." She said, "I don't care if he's my brother. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it."

Hermione jumped up and helped Harry hold her back. It had been quite a long time since they had saw the fiery woman's temper flare up like this.

Hermione looked over at Harry and he nodded. "Gin, don't kill or hurt him. I still have to talk to him and find out who the other two women are. I'm going to leave you here with Harry." Hermione said; she then turned her attention to Harry. "Calm her down. Don't let her out of your sight. You know what happened last time."

Harry nodded while remembering what happened last time. It was when she had been pregnant with Albus and they had let Ron, by himself, watch James since Harry had went with Ginny to go shopping for the new baby and Hermione was visiting her sick parents along with Rose. The only reason he hadn't went with them is because her parents despised him. Anyways long story short, Ron lost James and was looking for him when Harry and Ginny came back. Oh, lord the wrath of Ginny was so horrible that Ron ended up in St. Mungo's because of the hexes she had sent him. If Ron didn't stop soon, they weren't going to be able to stop Ginny and there would be no more Ron.

Harry stopped thinking about the past when Hermione said she was leaving the room. When she did, Ginny looked back at Harry and started sobbing; wondering how her brother could do that to Hermione.

Draco had passed Harry's office and laughed when he heard Ginny Potter yelling that the bastard was going to pay. He was now standing in front of the door. He didn't even knock; he went straight in and found the man responsible for the break-up of his marriage sitting at the desk.

Ron looked up and saw a very evil smirk gracing the face of Draco Malfoy. And, in all honesty, it scared the hell out of him. Last time he saw Malfoy smirking exactly like that was in their 2nd year, right before he had called Hermione a 'Mudblood'. Oh yes, Ron Weasley was scared. And it just got worse when Draco sat himself down in front of his desk and propped his feet up on the desk.

Draco couldn't believe how scared the Weasel looked. Oh, man, he was going to have fun watching the Weasel squirm.

"So, Weasel, how have you been? Long time, no see, right?" Draco said. "But I can't say the same for Astoria. Seems that the two of you have seen quite a lot of each other lately. The most recent being last night."

Ron froze; he knew Astoria had told him and he was absolutely terrified of what was coming. If Draco knew, then more than likely Hermione knew. And he wasn't prepared for the hurricane known as Hermione that would be coming soon. His thought process was interrupted when Draco began to talk again.

"You're really not going to say anything? Well, shouldn't be surprised. You were never much of a talker." Draco said while watching Ron grow redder; from anger or embarrassment, Draco didn't know but he figured it was probably from both.

He watched as Ron stood up and shouted, "If you had been a more comforting husband to her after the miscarriage, then maybe she wouldn't had went out drinking and came to me."

That did it for Draco. He jumped up and shouted back, "If you had stayed at home, then the affair wouldn't have started and you would have comforted your wife and took care of your youngest."

"How do you know that?" Ron snarled.

Draco walked over to him. "Oh, she told me and Astoria before she filed for divorce." He said before punching Ron's jaw.


	4. Perfect

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 4: Perfect**

As soon as he punched Ron, he heard the gasp. He looked down at the bleeding Ron and turned around and saw Hermione. She was angry; he could tell that. But why she was angry? He had no idea. She stormed over to the two men after shutting the door. When she got to them, he braced himself for the slap he knew was coming from her. But instead she did something neither of the men had expected her to do. She hugged Draco Malfoy.

He was shocked. He actually couldn't move. Was she really hugging him? Then, he heard her whisper something.

"Pardon? I'm sorry I didn't hear you, Granger." He said.

Before she could say anything, Ron stood up and growled, "Its Weasley, Malfoy. Not Granger."

Draco looked over at the idiot before turning back to Hermione, who had pulled away from him. "Now, what did you say…Hermione?"

He watched as she glanced at him in shock. "Well, I said thank you for punching him. It saved me from having to punch him for a second time today. It also saved my hand." She chuckled as she looked at her bruised, swollen hand. Then, she turned to Ron; the fury returning to her eyes. "And as for you, Ronald Weasley!" She shouted while poking her finger into his chest and staring daggers into him. "I don't care if he calls me 'Granger' because within a month that will be my name once again. Because I am divorcing your sorry ass and leaving it behind. You have cheated on me for too long and I'm not going to stand for it anymore!" She stopped to catch her breath and did something she would regret later that night; she punched him and then grabbed her hand and grimaced. "Ronald Weasley, I hate your guts and hope I never have to see your face again."

She had tears in her eyes and she looked at him as if he was the scum of the Earth. Draco took that as his cue to get her out of the room. He put his arms around her and steered her toward the door. Ron stood there shocked as his wife of 18 years leaned into the embrace of an old enemy and walked out of his life forever.

All Hermione remembered after saying she hated Ron, for the millionth time that day, was someone placing their arms around hers and leading her from the room. She also remembered telling the person she wanted to go home and hearing a deep voice ask where she lived at. She told him and they took the Floo system to her home. That's why she started to cry again; when her feet landed in her fireplace. The arms that held her up led her to the sofa and sat down next to her.

She buried her face into the man's chest and cried. When she finally dried her eyes, she looked up into the concerned eyes of Draco Malfoy. She froze. What was he doing here? Then, it all hit her. He was the person who helped her to her house and was the shoulder to cry on. She smiled at him as she stood and put her hand out to him.

He looked at her strangely before grabbing her hand and standing up also. Once he did, she started walking toward the kitchen; his hand still in hers. When they reached the kitchen, she dropped his hand and left him standing there in the doorway as she went to put on some tea.

"So, Draco, how quickly is your marriage going to end since you have the money to make it go fairly quickly?" Hermione asked as she finished putting the water on to boil.

Draco jumped when he heard her voice. He had zoned out as he watched her move around the room getting the kettle and stuff. He had never realized how gorgeous she was until that moment. But he knew she would probably never get with him because of how awful he had treated her during their school years.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. What did you say? I was in my own little world." Draco said sincerely.

Hermione looked over at the man standing in her kitchen doorway and repeated what she said. She saw him grimace at what she just asked. It must be hard on him too.

"Well, hopefully, I make it happen real quickly and I think that is possible. It should be over by the end of the week." Draco stated as he walked over and sat down in one of the seats. He watched as Hermione slowly nodded and then turned around to finish the tea. Not a word was spoken until she had levitated everything onto the table and sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"I should be divorced before the month end. That is if all goes well." Hermione said as she sipped the tea she had just poured herself.

"Oh, well that's not too long." Draco said.

She laughed when he said that and he looked at her confused. She continued laughing until he finally looked as if he'd strangle her if she kept laughing. When she finally quit, she said, "Actually, it's a hell of a long time when the man you've been with for years has been cheating on you for over five years and with three different women!" She shouted at the end.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Hold up. He has been cheating on you with three other women?" She nodded her head yes. "I'm going to kill that bastard. " He growled and got up to his feet; his intention to kill the red-haired man who had done Hermione wrong.

She jumped up also and ran around the table. She grabbed onto his arms and he looked down at her. She whispered, "Please. Don't hurt him. At least not now. Draco, I need you to listen to me. He's not worth it. And if I know any better, then Ginny is going to make him regret the day he was born. You'll get a change to have another go at him eventually…just not now."

His look had softened so she took her hands off his arms and wrapped them around his waist and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his securely around her.

In that instant, they both realized two things. One is they were glad their spouse had cheated on them. Because if they hadn't they would not have found each other. The other thing they realized is that they fit perfectly together and in each other's arms.


	5. The Second Adulteress

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 5: The Second Adulteress**

As they parted, both were smiling. But when they looked at each they weren't. Neither wanted to be the one to admit there was something there.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Draco, would you help me pack up Ron's stuff to send to the Burrow?" She asked; pleading eyes looking up at him.

Draco didn't answer right away. Because he wanted to still beat the shit out of the bastard. He probably would go very soon…like as soon as Hermione wasn't paying attention. It wouldn't matter when; Malfoys were known for holding grudges. He looked down at the brunette and shook his head in the affirmative. She smiled up at him and started out of the room.

"Its this way, Draco. If we get started now, we should be able to be finished around lunch. Does that sound alright?" She asked. Right when she turned around, she saw Draco disappear with a pop. She sighed. "Please don't do anything overly stupid, Draco." She whispered.

-Harry's Office-

Harry was sitting at his desk working on paperwork; wondering if Ron was surviving the wrath of Ginny. However, he was startled out of his trance, and out of his chair, when Draco popped into his office.

"Potter, I don't like it when people bow to me so please refrain from doing so." He smirked.

Harry glared up at the man standing in his office and stood up. "What do you want here in my office, Malfoy?" Harry said once he dusted himself off.

"I've come to ask you a question." Draco stopped; Harry nodded at him to continue. "Did you know about Weasley cheating on Hermione? Because she just informed me that he has been seeing three women, one of them being my soon-to-be ex-wife, for a number of years. At the moment, I want to beat the hell out of him for this. And no, not for being the man to ruin my marriage; but for being the man who hurt Hermione. Hell, even I wasn't low enough to cheat on my wife; let alone three!" Draco ranted on.

Harry had by then sat back down and was staring in shock at the man before him. When Draco finished, Harry decided to say something. "No, I didn't know about Ron cheating on Hermione. If I had, trust me I would have told her even if that meant losing my best friend who is like a brother to me. Hermione is like a sister to me. I hate seeing her hurt like this but at least she is taking it better than I thought she would when Ron first read that letter this morning. She's handling herself really well." Harry paused and looked at Malfoy. "Why are you so interesting in Hermione's well-being?"

Draco looked up. In reality, he had no clue. He just knew that ever since she hugged him in Ron's office he wanted to protect her and be there for her. "Potter, I have no earthly idea. I just know I want to be there for her. Seeing her hurt is killing me. I actually told her I was going to beat the shit out of the bastard who hurt her. Now, could you please tell me exactly where he is?"

Harry shook his head no. "I can't tell you that Malfoy. I don't want to have to arrest you for assaulting on Auror." He became quiet as he let it sink in to Draco. "Besides, Hermione has punched him twice today, you've punched him, and Ginny is yelling at him right now…probably even sending him quite a few hexes also."

Draco smirked at the thought of that. "Alright. But I better go. I left Hermione at her house alone. And I don't want Ron going there and causing a lot of trouble."

As Draco disappeared with a pop, Harry looked at the spot in amusement. If he didn't know any better , Harry would think Hermione and Draco were become friends.

-Hermione's House-

Hermione had gone through all of the clothes. All of Ron's was on the bed. She was now going through the belongings in the closet. She found the box of all of his old schoolbooks, old parchment, and an old note. He had put this box in their closet years ago so she didn't know what all was in it. She unfolded the note. As she read the note, she began to get angry all over again.

_Won-Won,_

_You really need to stop hanging around that girl. I mean she's not your girlfriend…I am. So, stop hanging with her and Potter. Pay more attention to me and spoil me._

_Love,_

_L_

After she read the note multiple times, she gasped in realization. Only one person called Ron "Won-Won"…only one person would sign this note and the affair note with that L. That person would be a Miss Lavender Brown. Oh, she was going to kill that wretched witch.

She jumped up and started toward her wand but was stopped by a pair of masculine arms engulfing her.

"Oh my God! Hermione! Was that necessary?" The man yelled at her.

She had been on the way to get her wand and hex her attacker but the voice stopped her. She turned and saw Draco was laying in the middle of her bedroom floor; holding himself and groaning in agony. Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Draco! I didn't know it was you. All I knew is that some guy put his arms around me and scared the hell out of me!" Hermione had made her way over to him and knelt down beside him. He had quit groaning but she could tell he was still in pain.

However, he grabbed her and pulled her down and started tickling her. She was soon giggling like a schoolgirl under him. When he stopped so she could catch her breath, he realized how gorgeous she was. And without thinking about it, he bent down and captured her lips with his. In that moment, both of them felt pure bliss.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! And check out my other stories. Until next time!)


	6. Talking

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 6: Talking**

She pulled back when she realized what was happening. She quickly crawled out from under him and sat against the bed. Draco looked shocked but recovered quickly. He got up and sat against the wall across from Hermione. He watched as her face showed bliss, then disappointment. Hermione finally spoke.

"Draco, what just happened between us," She motioned between them and continued. "was nice. And I mean really nice; better than Ron I might add. But it can't happen again. We're still married and I'm not going to sink to our spouses' level and cheat on them."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "I understand, Hermione. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." He said quietly and looked at her.

She was smiling softly at him. He watched her as she stood up and came to sit beside him. She put her hand on his knee and patted it.

"It's alright, Draco. There is nothing to be sorry for. Truthfully, I've wanted you to do that ever since we hugged in the dining room a couple hours ago. But I knew we didn't need to because we are both married still; even though it is for just a few more weeks." Hermione spoke quietly.

Draco put his hand over hers to still it and rubbed his thumb on her hand. They sat like that for a while. Neither saying anything to the other. Finally, he spoke.

"This is weird, isn't it? We both got married thinking we were going to spend the rest of our lives with these people. But here we are twenty years later divorcing them." He snorted. "Would never have thought that I would be a divorced man at forty or any age for that matter. And I'm not going to let Astoria have custody of Scorpius. Yes, I'm going to allow her visitation but I don't want that woman always having him with her lover there. At least whenever I decide to date, I'm not going to spring it on him like Astoria is going to have to do. I'll slowly introduce him to the woman."

As he finished, he realized that Hermione was now the one rubbing her thumb over his hand. She had managed to flip their hands over. He also saw that she had tears in her eyes. But she quickly brushed them away with her other hand.

"I hadn't even thought about our children!" Hermione gasped. "I mean I know I'm not going to tell them over a letter. I'm going to have to send one to McGonagall to ask her permission to let the kids come to Hogsmeade though. And it needs to be done sooner rather than later. Also, just like you, I will get full custody of Rose and Hugo and allow Ron visitation. I don't want them living with him and seeing a different woman with him every time they turn around. And, God, the kids are going to be devastated that we are splitting. Both of them are 'Daddy's Angels' as they and everyone else likes to call them. I never called them that. I wanted to strangle someone whenever they were called that." She chuckled. "Hopefully, Ron never calls them that in front of me again or else I may end up in Azkaban."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that." He sobered up. "Besides, how could I date you if you were in Azkaban?"

She looked at him then. Hoping to see a sign of a joke on his face but all she saw was the dead serious look on his face.

"What do you mean by that, Draco?" She asked.

Draco took a deep breath. "After all this divorce mess is over with, I would like for us to develop a relationship. I would like to introduce you to Scorpius as 'the woman daddy is seeing since mommy was unfaithful'. I want you to be like a mother figure to him. And I know this is too soon to talk about seeing as we are technically married to someone else, but I could see myself marrying you later on down the road."

He looked at her to judge her reaction. She looked shocked at what he had just said.

"Your son calls you 'daddy'?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her strangely. "After all I just said, my son calling me 'daddy' is the only thing you got out of that?!"

She grinned at him and then started to laugh. After a few minutes, she had finally calmed down and was breathing normal again. She looked over at Draco. He was looking at her like she was the weirdest person ever.

"Finished?" He questioned.

"Yes I am." She stated. "Sorry. No that is not all I got out of that. But your son calling you 'daddy' instead of 'Father' is just adorable."

"If that's not all you got out of it, then what else did I say?" He huffed.

She rolled her eyes. "God, you are so childish. I heard how you want to date me after this whole divorce thing is over. And how you want me to become like a mother figure to Scorpius. Also, how you think one day you could see yourself marrying me." She smiled at him.

Even thought they were both happy about it, the both knew the mood had sobered up. Both were deep in thought about what this could possibly mean. Hermione looked down at their hands. Her hand was under Draco's again and he was rubbing slow circles on it. Draco spoke up.

"You know how a lot of people said that I was the 'Slytherin Sex God' in school?" He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I wasn't. I stayed a virgin until I got married to Astoria. And after that first time." He chuckled. "I became a sex addict in simple terminology. We always had it. I loved it."

She giggled. "I always thought you would become one."

He gasped in mock horror. "You thought I would become a sex addict?!"

She nodded, "But I only thought you would become one with your wife."

"Hmmm, I see. So, you're saying…once we marry…I can have you whenever I want?" He said while smiling and moving his eyebrows up and down.

She smacked him lightly upside the head and stood up.

"Come on. I believe we both need to write a letter to Professor McGonagall about needing to meet with our kids as soon as possible." She grabbed his hand and took him to the office in the house, where it would sink in even more about what was happening.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! And feel free to check out my other stories. I'm sorry about it not being that good. I was rushing while writing it.)


	7. Molly Weasley Finds Out

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 7: Molly Weasley Finds Out**

Hermione and Draco finished their letters to McGonagall. Both stated that they would like to meet their children in Hogsmeade that Saturday at noon because they had a serious problem to deal with. Once the owl was on its way, Hermione started back toward the bedroom.

"I really need to finish packing all of his stuff." Hermione said as she knelt down by one of the boxes.

"I'll help you finish. Just tell me what you need me to do." Draco said.

"Alright, what I need you to do is have all of Ron's clothes put into a box. They are all on the bed. Then, I need you to get all his personal items from the bathroom." She said as she continued going through boxes in the closet.

Draco was in the bathroom getting that stuff when he first heard the weeping. He stood there for a minute. Not sure whether he was imagining it or not. But when he heard it get louder, he knew Hermione had broken down again.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw her leaning against the wall with a photo album in her lap and her hands covering her face. He slowly walked over to her. Hermione continued to weep loudly; not knowing Draco stood above her. He bent down and saw that the album was of her wedding.

"Hermione." He said while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with a tear soaked face. "I just don't understand it. How can someone you've known since you were children do this to you? I mean we have faced so many challenges together. From him and Harry saving me from that troll to facing Voldemort and the Death Eaters. This just seems so unreal. I can't take going through this anymore."

She grabbed her wand and with a flick of her wrist everything that Ron owned went into the boxes. Another flick and every picture of Ron in the house went into another set of boxes. She then muttered something that Draco didn't understand and all the boxes were gone.

"Where did the boxes go, Hermione?" He asked.

"They went to the Burrow of course." She replied.

-The Burrow-

Molly Weasley was bustling about. She had been working on cleaning the kitchen when she heard her daughter-in-law, Fleur, scream in shock.

Molly went into the living room and there, in front of Fleur, was many boxes.

"Fleur, what is this?" Molly asked; surprise written on her face.

"I do not know. I was sitting here waiting for you to finish in the kitchen since you refuse my help and next thing I know there is this!" She finished as she gestured toward all of the boxes.

Molly walked toward the first box. When she opened it, she gasped. It was pictures of Ron and her grandchildren. She dug through it and found pictures of Ron and Hermione; or Ron and the whole family. As she continued to di, she realized one thing every picture had in common: Ron. She knew then he had done something stupid. She turned toward Fleur.

"Sweetheart, would you mind moving all of these boxes to Ronald's old room, please?" Molly asked; anger evident in her voice.

Fleur nodded her head yes and began to move them.

Once Fleur was out of the living room, Molly was about to Apparate to his office when there was a pop from behind her. When she turned around, there stood her two youngest. One of them the one she needed to talk to. However, before she could get a word out. Ginny had begun talking.

"Mother, you will not believe what this ignorant dumbass son of yours has done." Ginny said; then round on Ron. "Tell her, Ron. Tell her everything you have done! And don't you dare lie to mum!"

Molly watched them. Ron looked at his mother and sighed. "Mum, you may want to sit down."

"No. I'd rather stand, I think. Because I may have an inkling on what you have done because there are a ton of boxes upstairs in your old bedroom. So, tell me, Ronald, what have you done?" Molly Weasley said threateningly toward her youngest son.

Ron gulped and knew the hurricane was about to hit. "I've been cheating on Hermione for years. I've been seeing Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy for five. Lavender Brown-Finnigan for nine. And Susan Bones-Macmillan for seven."

Molly was shocked and very, VERY angry. "What did you just say?" She basically growled.

Ron repeated himself and before he knew it, his mother had sent a binding spell at him to keep him in the chair he had sat in while talking.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you treat Hermione that way! She loved you and treated you with utmost respect and this is how you treat her! That is a very low dirtbag move on your part. But an even worse thing than you cheating on her was you had three other women! And not just any women but married women. Do you all have no conscience? No son of mine would ever do that. So, Ronald, I would suggest getting the boxes from upstairs and going to a hotel. You will never step foot in this house until I have forgiven you. Now, go!" Molly finished and cast the counter spell on him.

Ron nodded and went upstairs to retrieve his belongings. Ginny went over to comfort her mum. When Ron came back down, he saw his mum and sister embracing and crying. Fleur had followed him down and saw them. She went to comfort the crying women while Ron left; leaving behind the house he had grew up in.

-Hermione's House-

While all of that was happening at the Burrow, Hermione had started to weep yet again. She was curled up in a ball crying into Draco's chest. He had his arms around her and his legs on either side of her. He leaned up against the wall and rubbed her back.

"It's alright, Hermione. I know it hurts. Trust me, I know. I'm going through the same hell as you. It'll all be alright in time. Shhh. There there." Draco said as he continued comforting her.

As the next few minutes passed, Hermione finally stopped weeping and laid in Draco's arms. He still was rubbing her back.

"It hurts, Draco." She whispered.

"I know, sweetheart." He said.

Then, what happened next, neither of them expected. They heard a gasp and looked at the bedroom door to see a very angry red-haired man.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

(A/N: REVIEW please! Would greatly appreciate it! Check out my other stories also!)


	8. Things Are Said

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

I am so SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. I have just been extremely busy with school and really stressed out. I hope you all can forgive me! :)

**Chapter 8**

Then, what happened next, neither of them expected. They heard a gasp and looked at the bedroom door to see a vey angry red-haired man.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Draco and Hermione broke apart. She scrambled to her feet.

"Ron, don't get upset about this." Hermione said.

"What shouldn't I get upset? My wife is in the arms of another man! I have a right…"

He was cut off by a slap to the face. When he recovered from that, he saw a glowering Hermione before him. Ron cowered away from her.

"Don't you dare say you have a right to be upset because I'm in the arms of another man. You lost that right when you started sleeping with other women! I can do what I want when I want. I don't need permission from you. If I want to be in the arms of another man, I will be. Now, if you want to go out of this house in one piece, I suggest you leave right this instant." Hermione said slowly so she wouldn't lose her temper completely.

Ron looked from her to Draco. He glared at him. He despised that blonde haired man with a passion. Especially since his wife was in his arms.

"Malfoy, if she does decide to be with you, take damn good care of her. If you don't, you'll have to answer to me." Ron spat out.

Draco snorted as he came up beside Hermione and put his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and stayed quiet. She was done with Ron.

"Weasel, I wouldn't hurt her. And I won't. If I do hurt her, then I give HER permission to hex me into oblivion. As for you, you have no right whatsoever to threaten me about hurting her. You have already hurt her enough. You need to get that through your thick skull." Draco said; hugging Hermione closer to him.

Ron stood there and didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, he turned on his heel and Disapparated into thin air.

Hermione sagged against Draco. "I'm going to hate having him as an ex-husband. And fighting him in court over the kids is going to be a pain in the arse."

"Custody court shouldn't be bad for you, dear. The judges usually like to see the children with the mother. Which that will make it difficult for me getting custody of Scorpius. But hopefully they'll side with me since the reason for the divorce is because she was unfaithful. You should get custody of Rose and Hugo though. Especially since Ron was unfaithful with you; not just with one woman but three." Draco finished.

She sighed. It was going to be a few difficult weeks coming. But she knew what Draco had said was right. She would get custody of her children because she was the mother. And she would do anything in her power to help Draco get custody of Scorpius. She smiled.

"I believe we need to go get something to eat."

He looked at her weird. "Well, if that wasn't an abrupt change of subject, then I don't know what is." Then, he laughed as he stood up and held out his hand for her. "Now, where do you want to eat?"

"I actually need to Floo Molly and see if she's okay." Hermione said quietly.

Draco nodded. "Okay. Go Floo her and I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick."

Hermione nodded and walked down the stairs toward the fireplace. She called for the Burrow when she was there and stuck her head through and yelled for Molly. While she waited, she saw the familiar home she had loved ever since she was a little girl. She hoped it would still feel like home to her after this whole thing got through. Within a couple minutes, Molly and Ginny both bustled over to the fireplace from the kitchen. Fleur had done left earlier. Hermione could see the tear soaked faces of both women.

"Hermione, dear, how are you?" Molly asked; trying to put up a brave front for her.

Hermione smiled. "I'm just fine, Molly. Do you care if I come over? And bring someone with me? Well, as long as Ronald isn't there."

"Ron isn't here, Mione. He's not going to be here until Mum forgives him." Ginny said.

Before Hermione could say anything, Molly spoke. "Yes, you can come over and bring a guest."

Hermione nodded and said she would be over in a couple minutes.

She pulled her head out of the fireplace and turned to see Draco standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Come along, Draco. I just got finished Flooing with Molly. She said that I can come over and bring a guest. Ron won't be in the Burrow until Molly forgives him. At least that's what Ginny said." Hermione stated.

Draco nodded and stepped into the fireplace along with Hermione. She grabbed handful of Floo powder and called out, "The Burrow!"

With a swoosh of the flames, Hermione and Draco stepped into the living room of the Burrow, where Molly and Ginny stood waiting for them. Hermione stepped forward into the welcoming arms of both women. Neither of them noticing the blonde in the living room yet. However, as soon as she was released from their arms, Ginny saw him and brandished her wand out and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing here, Ferret?" Ginny growled. Even after the War, it seems liked Harry and the Weasley's couldn't get along with him.

Hermione took the wand and lowered it. "Gin, he's my guest. He's been helping me all morning. He's changed. He's not how he was in school."

Ginny looked at her skeptically and then nodded her head.

Molly chose that time to speak up. "Alright, come along, dears. We'll eat and talk in the kitchen."

(A/N: Again, sorry about not updating sooner. PLEASE REVIEW! I love it and it motivates me to write faster!)


End file.
